Ami Kitajima
|grade=5th |gender=Female |relatives=Father Mother Taku Kitajima (Younger brother) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student Tamer }} is a kind-hearted girl with a somewhat forceful personality who has a little brother named Taku. She is the class representative and appropriately takes care of her classmates. She doesn't believe in Digimon battling; she considers it childish and prefers to raise them instead. Her partner is , who has the Aquan DigiMemory. She is the only human character to go to the and never get a Data Link Digivice. Appearance Ami is a young girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length pink hair which is worn in pigtails. At age 8, she ties her pigtails with ribbons, and wears a shirt with dark sleeves and collar with the words "Angel green" written on the chest, and a pair of wings above the "g". She also wears jeans shorts with a pocket on each side, socks, and sneakers of undetermined color. Three years later, Ami is much taller. She now ties her pigtails with cream-colored hair ties. In the Real World she wears held by a black belt and a black shirt with a heart design and a "Mezzo Forte" ( ) logo over it, with a smaller heart above the second "z". In the Digimon Net Game, and later in the , she wears a light blue hooded T-shirt with a pink "Digital Lovers" and a flower next to the "s", a blue, black, and white plaid skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. Those clothes are damaged in the battle against . When taking a bath in the Paradise Hot Spring, she wraps a towel of undetermined color around her body. Later, after arriving in Light City, she starting wearing an orange shirt, yellow jacket, a , and black and red striped stockings, and shoes with a metallic ornament on them. She also carries her Digimon Mini on a chain around her neck. Description Etymologies ;Ami Kitajima (北島 アミ) Name used in Digimon Next. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "north island". Possibly a reference to being an aquatic Digimon. Also a possible reference to Kenta Kitagawa, a character from Digimon Tamers who is also partnered to a . *'Ja:' . A Japanese feminine name. Fiction When she finds that she doesn't have to fight in "Net Game", Ami enters the world with Tsurugi and meets with her partner, Pichimon. She then witnesses Tsurugi's battle with Knight, only to log off and wake up in the Real World to find that Tsurugi vanished into the Net Game. After watching Tooru argue with police, they are taken to the police department, where they meet Inspector Inui, Yu Inui's father, whose son has also gone missing into the Net Game. She returns to the Battle Terminal where Tsurugi disappeared, only to be drawn in herself and be captured by and his FanBeemon. When Tsurugi and Yuu are deposited with her, she is glad to see familiar faces but worried about Yuu's heart condition. She continues to travel with them but is reminded of the loss of her mother when threatens to kill Pichimon. This causes Pichimon to digivolve to MarineAngemon. In Light City, once Tsurugi clears Sho's heart of darkness, it is Ami who tells him that all humans have darkness in their hearts and helps him back to the light. She is stolen away by Chaosdramon, however, and has to watch essentially feed her Partner. This, however, is a blessing in disguise when it is Ami who halts NEO's attacks by calling on Pichimon inside of him and using her Digisoul mixed with her emotions to digivolve him to MarineAngemon. It is also Ami's bond with Pichimon that allows the Tamers to locate NEO and sent them to the battlefield. Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Next Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed